


I'm Way Worse Than You

by soprano_tenor14



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Armitage Hux - Freeform, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kylo Ren, Dom/sub, Dominant Armitage Hux, Edgeplay, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Hux Has No Chill, Hux is Not Nice, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, Kylo Ren Has No Chill, Kylux - Freeform, Light Sadism, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Kylo Ren, Top Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soprano_tenor14/pseuds/soprano_tenor14
Summary: A nice, kinky Kylux hate fuck. Lots of smut. That's about it.





	I'm Way Worse Than You

**Author's Note:**

> To be real here, it's a whooooole lotta smut. A lot. Eleven pages on my Google Doc, to be exact. Enjoy, dear readers!
> 
> Title is from "Spooky Mormon Hell Dream" by Robert Lopez.

“Thank you, Supreme Leader. I can assure you, this won’t happen again. Commander Ren and I will continue our efforts to find a solution to this quandary,” Hux said, clenching his fists as he attempted to control his temper.

“Very well. You are dismissed, both of you,” Snoke announced. With a wave of his hand, the elevator doors at the head of the room slid open, inviting its riders for immediate access. Curtly bowing, Hux turned on his heel and began to head towards the doors, shooting daggers at Kylo Ren, who knelt on the floor just off of his shoulder. Kylo didn’t move his eyes from the ground, yet Hux could tell that he felt his gaze as the Knight’s muscles immediately tensed, head twitching slightly.

Without hesitation, Hux continued swiftly to the elevator, his polished boots proudly clacking along the pristine floor. He gave a dark smile and cocked a pleased eyebrow as he heard Kylo following him. As Hux stood in the center of the elevator, he folded his hands neatly behind his back and raised his chin arrogantly. He locked his eyes onto Kylo, gaze still on the floor, as he trudged in messily behind him. This man was broken, beaten down. Hux smirked at him. He knew that he wanted to meet privately with Ren -- It was just a matter of what activities would be taking place.

As the elevator took off, Kylo brought a rigid hand up to his hair and tucked it behind his ear, baring his neck. Pathetic. Even for him, that was a low blow. Hux’s jaw tightened in anger, yet excitement began to stir inside of him as he monitored Kylo through his peripheral vision. Obviously trying to get his attention, Kylo rubbed his neck and sighed slightly. Hux squinted his eyes, unimpressed. He had made up his mind-- Just for this behavior, he would deny Ren any sexual relations he so desired later in the evening. Especially after the stunt he pulled. He deserved to suffer.

The elevator approached the main bridge, and Hux knew if he were to strike, the time was now. “Commander Ren?” Hux asked with false formality, turning to face the man next to him.

Immediately, as if he had been awaiting contact for a full week, Kylo snapped his head to Hux and leaned forward slightly. “Yes, General?” His voice wavered slightly, and he gulped, attempting to regain composure. Hux leered and took a step closer to the man, pleased with knowing how such a simple action could elicit a response so desperate. The elevator door opened and Hux exited without word, knowing that Ren would follow.

“I’d like you to meet me in my quarters tonight, at 20:00 hours,” Hux began, turning to face Kylo, who was speed walking to catch up.

Kylo’s heart skipped a beat. He knew what this meant. “For what?” he inquired, mimicking Hux’s false formality.

“Well, you see, today has been  _ terribly _ exhausting, and the bridge here,” Hux said, gesturing to the space around them, “isn’t exactly a fit place to… take a load off, if you will.” As he spoke, Hux ran a nimble finger along Kylo’s cape, feeling the rough fabric there as Kylo exhaled deeply. “In regards to today, I would like to discuss the issue from earlier. After all, we are both very dominant forces upon this ship, and how should it be able to run smoothly if two of its leaders are quarreling, hmm?”

“Yes, I will be there. Thank you,” Ren responded, attempting to hold back the trembling in his voice as the pair stopped at a junction.

“Thank you…?” Hux replied, intensifying their eye contact.

“Sir. General. Thank you, General.”

Hux nodded, pleased with the response and briskly made his way down the hallway to his quarters, confident as ever. He had received precisely the reaction he had hoped for. There was a wicked glint in his eye as he imagined Kylo, the ruthless Knight of Ren, on his knees, begging to be fucked. Hux groaned darkly at the thought of it and made his way into his chambers, reeling with the control and leverage he possessed.

Kylo watched him leave, exhaling deeply and clenching his fists, a low growl forming in the back of his throat. He utterly despised the fact that Hux could bring out such a pliant, submissive force in him. However, that didn’t change the fact that he quivered with excitement whenever Hux invited him over, faltering as his mind danced with visions of the pleasure he gained from their previous “private meetings”. Glancing around for a moment, Kylo eagerly started down the adjacent hallway to his own quarters to prepare himself for the evening ahead.

**~~~~~~**

_ 19:57. _

Kylo promptly arrived outside of Hux’s door wearing an older and more worn, yet still semi formal tunic. He had taken into consideration the events that were likely to occur and thought it best to don an outfit he wouldn’t mind getting ruined. Stomach churning with excitement, Kylo reached out a gloved hand to press the ringer on the wall, but as he did so, the metal double doors swooshed open to reveal Hux, still dressed in his uniform from earlier.

“Commander Ren, welcome,” Hux greeted, extending a hospitable arm to usher him inside. It gave Kylo chills, knowing that he had so willingly come to this man’s quarters to be brutally fucked on more than one occasion, and here he was, being greeted simply as a coworker. Gooseflesh arose on his arms under his tunic as he began to tremble in anticipation for what was to come. Was he to be slammed against the wall and forcibly taken from behind? Pushed headfirst into the mattress and edged until he could no longer cry out for mercy? He never knew with Hux, which is precisely why Kylo enjoyed this little arrangement they held.

It had been at least a month since Kylo and Hux had partaken in any physical contact, and Ren was more than sexually frustrated. He had promised Hux as a part of their arrangement that he would not masturbate without permission first (which was never granted), and Kylo had become so pent up with desire after seeing Hux every day, especially recently. Not being able to handle himself any more, Kylo had purposefully harmed one of Hux’s troopers, unprovoked, holding him a Force choke until he passed out. While he did so, Kylo defiantly stared down Hux, knowing for a fact that he would take his concern to the Supreme Leader. Not that he cared. A meaningless quarrel and a scolding from Snoke was nothing to him if it meant he would finally be fucked.

“Thank you for having me, General. Your quarters look magnificent as ever,” Kylo replied, making himself at home. He knew that the more out of line he acted, the more quickly Hux was likely to spring into action. Lounging over the armrest of one of the loveseats, Ren picked up the bottle of wine Hux had left out and began to open the cork.

“Yes, well, make yourself comfortable, I suppose,” Hux said, raising an eyebrow and pushing his own wine glass across the table as he took a seat in the loveseat adjacent to the Knight. “Now, what I wanted to speak to you about. Do you have any idea what that might be?”

Kylo handed the full wine glass to Hux and took a sip of his own, relishing in the taste. He licked his lips in an effort to be seductive and paused. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, General,” he said innocently, cocking his head to the side and locking eyes with him. Hux clenched his fist. He knew the game Ren was trying to play, and he was not going to have it.

“Ren, I did not invite you over to enjoy my wine, sprawl yourself across my loveseat, and treat me like a halfwit.” Hux grit his teeth and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as his green eyes pierced through Ren’s brown ones.

“Well, then… What  _ did  _ you invite me here to do?” Ren retorted, voice becoming breathy with lust. He closed his eyes swiftly and pushed himself into Hux’s mind, planting images and memories of them from the past. Their bodies, bare and crushed against one another as they fucked primitively, moaning animalistically in utter ecstasy. Hux gasped and sat back in his seat, his head seething with both pain and pleasure as every fiber of his being was being flooded with sensations and memories. He bit his lip furiously as he attempted to escape Kylo’s hold.

“Ren…. Get… The fuck out… Of my head!” Hux screamed, knocking the wine glasses onto the floor, shattering them. As Kylo smugly left his mind, Hux launched himself out of his seat and stood over the Knight, grabbing him viciously by the collar of his tunic. Knuckles white and teeth bared, he effortlessly hoisted Ren up to his eye level as he sweat and panted furiously, still recovering from the physical and mental strain Kylo had placed upon him. “I did not bring you here to fuck you for  _ your  _ pleasure, if that’s what you’re hoping for. If  _ anything _ you deserve to be punished. Tormented, left to your tears as you beg for me like the whore that you  _ know  _ you are.” Hux threw Kylo back down onto the loveseat and loomed over him menacingly as he awaited whatever pathetic response was to leave the lips of the man beneath him.

Ren, exhilarated with Hux’s violent attitude, bit his lip and gazed up into his entrancing green eyes. “You know me too well, General,” Kylo said, wrapping his hands around Hux’s thighs, rubbing them up and down. Hux let out a small sound of pleasure, clearly faltering through his fury. “I  _ am _ a fucking whore. But only for you.”

Hux shoved Kylo’s hands off of him and backhanded him viciously across the face. Kylo chuckled darkly, even maniacally as he returned from the blow. The fresh gash along his cheekbone began to leak, and he left it to bleed crimson, an evil glint in his eye as he gazed up at Hux through hooded eyelids. Seemingly unaffected by the attack, Kylo sat back in the loveseat and spread his legs wantonly, clearly getting off from the pain. Furious, Hux grasped Kylo by the arm and dragged him all too easily to his bedroom, locking the door behind him. Like clockwork, Ren made his way to the bed, sitting on the edge, legs spread as he awaited his punishment.

“Stand,” Hux commanded, motioning for Kylo to do so. Quickly, he rose and took a step forward in an attempt show himself off. “None of that, now.” Kylo stopped, reluctantly, and awaited further instruction. Hux circled him, looking him up and down, like a predator examining its prey. He came to a stop behind him, looking over Ren’s shoulder. “Take off your top and gloves.” The Knight obliged, removing his clothing, ensuring to discreetly pull down the waistband of his trousers down in the process, showing off the defined V that led to his groin.

Hux took the clothes and balled them up, tossing them in the corner. He continued to circle the man, admiring his chiseled muscles and pale skin. He groaned lightly as his eyes danced down to Kylo’s waist and admired his V. He desired nothing more than to pounce, shove his cock into Kylo’s tight ass and have his way with him. However, Hux knew that Ren didn’t deserve anything  without proving himself first. He made his way around to Kylo’s front once more, standing tall and peering down at the Knight, who stood slightly shorter.

“Open,” Hux commanded. Kylo opened his mouth obediently and stuck his tongue out slightly. His lips weren’t parted for even two seconds before the General had shoved two of his leather clad fingers deep into the opening. Mercilessly reaching the back of his throat, Hux paused, taking a moment to observe if Kylo would gag. Nothing. “Good. Suck.”

Struggling against his gag reflex, Kylo took the fingers deeper down his throat, sucking longingly. He practically beamed at the one worded praise he received, which only spurred him on more. He sputtered, attempting to speak. “Do not speak unless I give you permission. I thought I trained you better than that, whore,” Hux scoffed as he shoved two more fingers down Kylo’s throat, causing him to practically squeak. Ren closed his eyes, beginning to enjoy the clean, oily flavor of the leather on his tongue. The General removed his fingers with a pop and took off his gloves, setting them on the nightstand. He shoved Kylo by the face to lie on his back on the bed, causing the General’s hand to now be wet with blood from the wound on his face. Kylo scooted back, resting up on his elbows as he watched Hux examine the blood on his hand. He ran his thumb and forefinger together, playing with the substance, and licked his fingers clean, savoring the taste. Ren knew it was sick. That’s exactly what make it so enticing.

Hux, maintaining his authority, stood over Kylo at the end of the bed. “Have you been faithful to our agreement, whore?” Kylo reeled at the word. He absolutely adored being degraded and used.

“Yes, sir, I have.”

“You haven’t touched yourself? Do not lie to me.” Hux rounded the bed to stand over Kylo’s head and grabbed his cheeks roughly, squeezing them together. “Have you pleasured yourself since we saw each other last?” he hissed.

“I have not, sir.”

Hux tossed Kylo’s head aside and returned to his spot on the opposite side of the bed. “I am very pleased with you. Remove the rest of your clothing. All of it.” He sat on the bed next to Ren and watched as he stripped the rest of his clothes off. Tossing his boots on the floor, Kylo took his time unzipping his trousers, causing him to be met by a disapproving stare. “Do not tease me, whore,” Hux stated, jaw tightening as he clenched his fist, threatening another strike. Kylo tossed his trousers onto the floor and removed his underwear, his semi hard cock bobbing free.

“Stroke yourself.”

With no hesitation, Kylo wrapped his hand around his cock and let out a somewhat exaggerated moan. He had awaited this moment the entire month they were apart. It had taken almost all of his willpower not to masturbate as he imagined Hux’s powerful figure over him, taking his pleasure and leaving him for nothing. He continued to pump himself, glancing to Hux who was now palming himself through his clothes and lightly moaning as he observed Ren’s erotic activity. Kylo imagined Hux rubbing his cock, spitting over the top and roughly stroking as he whimpered helplessly beneath the General’s grip.

“Faster.”

Kylo quickened his pace, moaning louder as his pleasure began to build, having been desensitized and desperate from the month without touch. He groaned wantonly and breathed heavily as he locked eyes with Hux, his gaze darkening with lust. Hux removed his greatcoat, shrugging it to the floor, and Kylo imagined his naked, pale, slim figure that lie beneath the layer of clothing that remained. He curled his toes and threw his head back in anticipation as he neared his orgasm, squeezing himself harder and moaning loudly.

“Stop.”

Kylo whimpered as he threw his hand down onto the mattress, devastated. Fuck. His cock stood in the air, head flushing red as it twitched. He had been so close, it was almost painful. He squirmed slightly, and Hux placed an authoritative hand on his chest.

“Don’t fucking move. Why are you here, Ren?”

“I want to be fucked.”

“Why?”

No answer.

“Why?” Hux asked again, twisting Kylo’s hair in his grasp and yanking it back. Kylo whimpered and knit his eyebrows, seething from the pain.

“I-I’m a whore. A slut who wants to be fucked.”

Hux pulled tighter and leaned down to speak in his ear. Chills were sent down Kylo’s spine as Hux’s lips brushed against the shell of his ear. “You. Commander Kylo Ren of the First Order. Begging to be fucked like a slut. A dump for come. If you could only see yourself. What a pathetic vision this is.” The General reached down and firmly grasped Kylo’s dick, causing him to gasp, breath shaking. Without word, Hux moved to lay over Ren, their faces hovering just inches apart.

Kylo strained his neck up, desperate to get a taste of the General’s lips. Denying his request, Hux squeezed Ren’s cock and outstretched his tongue, licking the blood from the gash alongside the Knight’s face. Kylo moaned and Hux growled animalistically in the back of his throat as he struggled to maintain his dominant composure. He bucked his hips up into Hux’s grip, needing friction on his deprived cock.

“Why do you deserve this?” Hux asked, whispering sensually in his ear.

All of Kylo’s pent up frustration burst, and the Knight, squirming beneath Hux’s figure, released all of his tension. “I’ve always been a good slut, a good toy for you, sir. It’s been so long, I need you, I need to be fucked. I need your cock inside of me.”

Releasing his apprehension, Hux crashed his lips against Kylo’s and kissed him primitively, shoving his tongue into his mouth. Kylo pulled Hux down by the neck as their tongues mingled, exploring each others’ mouths.Taking a risk, Ren undid Hux’s waist belt and removed his tunic, tossing it aside, and began to rub up and down his chest, savoring this small shred of dominance that he was able to get away with. He wouldn’t dare go for his trousers, though.

Hux sucked roughly on Kylo’s lower lip, biting occasionally, and Kylo moaned as the taste of his own blood began to mingle into the kiss. Hux began to instinctively grind his hips against Ren’s exposed cock and groaned as his erection strained even more against his already tight trousers. As Kylo began to reach his hands up, scratching along Hux’s bare back, the General grabbed him harshly by the wrists and pinned his arms above his head. He whimpered in disappointment and groaned as Hux, hair falling in his face, broke the kiss to admire his work. There he lay, Kylo Ren, an undone mess beneath him. Determined to break him, Hux launched himself at Kylo’s neck sucking and nibbling bruises into the skin, eliciting high pitched whines from the Knight.

“P-Please,” Kylo whimpered.

“Please, what? Speak up, whore,” Hux said, releasing Ren’s hands and yanking his hair as he bit down on his neck.

“Please let me suck your cock, sir.”

“Very well. On your knees.” Hux rolled off of Kylo and stood authoritatively as Ren dropped to his knees, anxiously awaiting what was to come. He didn’t dare touch himself, though he so desperately wished to come. He knew that if he did, Hux would do much worse than give him a gash across his face. Kylo watched intently as Hux undid his trousers and tossed them aside half heartedly as he stood over him. Kylo sat up on his knees and hungrily grabbed at the band of Hux’s briefs, yanking them down and gasping as the General’s cock was released. 

Hux smacked Ren across the face. “Insolent slut. Control yourself.” He grabbed Kylo by the hair and shoved his cock down his throat, groaning at the wetness. Hux continued thrusting, fucking Kylo’s mouth mercilessly. Kylo gagged as the head of Hux’s dick hit the back of his throat, causing Hux to laugh and growl at the sensation. He loosened the reins slightly and Kylo took over, taking almost the entirety of Hux’s length into his mouth and sucking feverishly, hollowing out his cheeks. Ren wrapped a slick hand around the spare bit that he couldn’t reach at the end and continued to gag, slobbering like a whore around the General’s cock.

With one hand, Kylo reached and cupped Hux’s balls, massaging them as he sucked. “You take my cock so well, whore, so good for me. Take it deeper like the come slut you are,” Hux growled as he shoved his cock to the back of Ren’s throat, holding it there. Tears streamed down Kylo’s face as he struggled to breathe, beginning to gag as he deep throated Hux’s dick. He held it for as long as he could, then pulled away once given permission. Strings of spit connected his mouth to Hux’s cock as he licked his lips, desperate for more. “You are going to make me come, and you are going to swallow every last bit. Is that understood, whore?” Hux said, smacking Kylo across the face once more and squeezing his cheeks together.

“Yes, sir,” Kylo nodded as he pounced once more on the General’s cock, relentlessly licking and sucking the precome leaking from the tip. “You taste so good, sir, please give me your come.” Hux held Kylo’s head stationary as he bucked into his mouth, moaning wildly and twisting the Knight’s dark hair painfully in his hand.

“Fuck! Such a good slut. Oh, shit!” Hux exclaimed as pleasure overtook him. He came, spurting ropes of come down Kylo’s throat as he continued thrusting violently. Kylo wrapped his lips around the base of the General’s cock, trying his best not to let any come escape. As he rode down his high, panting, Hux pulled his dick out and watched Ren, a sputtering mess below him, struggling to swallow his load. Kylo gulped happily as the warm come slid down his throat, seeming to never end. He devoured the entirety of what he was given, then looked up to Hux for instruction. “Very well done. On the bed, hands and knees,” Hux said, breathlessly, yet firmly as he fixed his mussed hair and wiped the sweat from his brow.

Kylo compliantly climbed onto the bed and got on his hands and knees, making sure to spread his knees wide enough so that Hux could see his puckered asshole. He gyrated his hips slightly and ground them downward, the tip of his cock brushing the covers of the bed. Kylo bit his lip from the sensation as his dick twitched, longing for attention. He lowered himself onto his elbows, sticking his ass in the air as he waited for Hux’s next move. Without warning, Kylo cried out as Hux struck his ass cheek, sending a sharp pain throughout the area. As Hux struck him again, Ren lunged forward, baring his teeth and groaning as the effects of the blow went straight to his cock.

“Do you need another, slut?”

Kylo knew he would regret being a tease later. Being spanked wasn’t his favorite thing in the world, but he knew it would please Hux if he begged for another. “Please, sir, give me another. I deserve it.” Ren lowered his head in false shame as Hux smiled wickedly, placing another smack on his ass, this time connecting it to the back of his balls. Kylo yelped and moaned impurely, becoming impatient. “P-Please, sir! Touch me.”

Hux smirked and quietly reached into the drawer on the bedside table, producing a bottle of lube. Quietly enough so he wouldn’t be heard, Hux squeezed some into his palm and wrapped his hand around his own cock. “Why do you deserve to be touched, whore? Enlighten me.”

Keeping his head away from Hux, Ren begged. “I’ve been your perfect fuck toy all this time, sir. I can’t stand it anymore, please make me come. I want to be a good slut and come for you,” he whined.

Hux grinned slightly and placed a lubed forefinger against Ren’s hole, causing him to gasp in surprise. “Do you want this inside of you? Or something else?” He massaged around the hole, even dipping the tip of his finger in, making Kylo squirm.

“I want your finger, your tongue, and your cock! Please, sir,” Ren struggled to make it through the sentence as Hux reached another hand around and began to stroke his cock while playing with his asshole. 

“Such a greedy come slut,” Hux chuckled, squeezing Kylo’s cock, eliciting a high pitched whine.

“Please, sir!”

“Mmm, yes, I love how you beg.” Hux knelt down and quickly flicked his tongue over Kylo’s hole.

“Oh, shit!” Kylo cried.

“Is that the kind of language you use in my presence, whore?” Hux smacked Ren’s ass cheek and bit down on the affected area. “Stroke your cock, slut,” he said, disgusted. He dipped his tongue into Kylo’s tight hole and savored the whimpers he was greeted with.

“Yes, sir, thank you, sir!” Kylo responded, desperately. Hux spit onto his hole and sucked it away, then dipped his tongue inside once more. He played with Kylo’s balls and relished in the offensive noises he made. Hux massaged Kylo’s balls, wet from dripping saliva, and furiously licked around his opening as Ren attempted to rock back into his mouth, hole clenching. “I-I’m about to come! Please let me come, sir!”

At the statement, Hux stood and fully stepped away from the bed, causing Kylo to cry out in frustration. The General chuckled-- Ren should have known that he wouldn’t allow him to come without a bit of edging first. Licking his lips and savoring the taste of the Knight, Hux squirted more lube onto his fingers and rubbed them together. Pleased with how well Kylo reacted to the denial of orgasm, Hux didn’t wait long before going in for another attack.

“Sit up on your knees.” Kylo obeyed, placing his hands on his knees. “Prepare yourself.” Hux rubbed the tips of two fingers against Ren’s hole, and Kylo spread his ass cheeks to allow better access. “Yes, so good for me. Look here.” Kylo turned his head and was met with Hux’s mouth, devouring his own hungrily as he shoved two fingers into his ass. Ren moaned animalistically into Hux’s mouth and ground down on his hand as the General massaged his prostate. Inserting another finger, Hux kissed his way to Kylo’s neck and began sucking and nibbling at the sensitive flesh there. The Knight whined and whimpered in pleasure as he jerked off his own cock, fucking himself down onto Hux’s fingers, creating obscene wet noises.

“S-Sir, please fuck me. I’m so close, and I want to come with your cock in me.” Hux bit down on Kylo’s shoulder and sucked a bruise onto the abused area as Kylo begged. “Please, sir!” Ren begged once more, contorting his face in pleasure as Hux shoved another finger in.

Satisfied with his pleas and with how far he had stretched the Knight, Hux shoved Kylo’s face into the mattress, holding it with one hand as he pumped his cock with the other. “Such a good come slut, so willing to take my cock.”

“Y-yes, please! Give me your cock now!” Ren practically cried. Unhesitatingly, Hux thrust his cock into Kylo’s ass, fully, and to the hilt. Kylo leaned forward slightly at the impact, but spared no time in swiftly fucking himself back onto the General’s dick. Hux held Ren’s face into the mattress with one hand and wrapped the other around his throat as he fucked him, restricting his airflow. Kylo sputtered and moaned as he was choked, the obscene sounds muffled by the mattress. 

“Oh, fuck! Oh, yes, so tight for me after all this time, slut!” Hux allowed Kylo to bring his head up and loosened his grip slightly on his neck as he smacked his ass. Ren cried out and his eyes rolled back in pleasure as the General hit his prostate and left bruise marks along his neck. He stroked his cock furiously and cried out in ecstacy, moments away from his orgasm.

“Please, sir, let me come!” Ren’s walls began to contract around Hux’s dick, eliciting a primitive growl from the General.

“Yes, slut, come! Squeeze my fucking cock, whore! Come for me!” Hux cried, contorting his face in pleasure as he released his come into Kylo’s ass. Kylo clenched around Hux and exclaimed desperately, moaning and crying like a whore. The sensation of the General’s warm come in his ass was enough to send him over the edge, a screaming, whimpering mess.

Hux removed his cock from Kylo’s ass and pumped it a few times, bringing himself down. He re adjusted his hair and licked his lips and hands clean of any filth Ren may have left behind. Getting re dressed, Hux glanced at the dizzied mess that lie on his bed. With a roll of his eyes, Hux paced to stand by his head. “Roll over.” No answer. Kylo simply panted, breathing heavily with small moans mixed in. “Roll over, whore. Now,” Hux restated, becoming agitated. Lazily, Kylo rolled over onto his back and gazed up at Hux, too blissed out to realize that he was losing his temper.

The General scooped the come that Kylo left lying on the bed into his hands and shoved it angrily down his throat. As Kylo sputtered, mouth full of his own essence, Hux trudged around the room, fetching his belongings. “Get out,” Hux announced, throwing Ren’s crumpled clothes in his face.

Kylo knew for a fact that Hux had just ordered him to leave. Yet, in disbelief, he asked again, “What?” as he quickly and messily redressed himself. Hux grabbed him by the shoulder and led him swiftly towards the door, shoving him into the outside hallway.

“See you on the bridge tomorrow, Commander Ren.” With a dark smile and a curt nod, Hux waved his hand, slamming the double doors shut and locking them.

There he was, Commander Kylo Ren of the First Order. Panting and sighing, standing outside of General Hux’s private quarters-- Hair mussed, clothes askew, his own come on his face, and Hux’s come leaking out of his ass. Swallowing his shame, Kylo made his way down the hallway, towards the main bridge, to return to his own quarters. He figured he would take the long way; Perhaps he would have more of an opportunity to run into someone and have them see what a good slut he was for his General.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos cure my depression ;) <3  
> Fun fact! The working title for this fic was "Big Kylux Oof™"
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ Kendall  
> soprano.tenor14@gmail.com


End file.
